Products are commercially available that simulate waves or even simulate waves artificially for use in various board sports such as surfing, windsurfing, and wakeboarding. Most of the continuous wave simulators have attempted to duplicate a wave by supplying a flow of water that is substantially “trough to crest”, that is, from the lowest point of the “wave” to the highest point, or “crest”. For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0275416 shows a device that utilizes an inclined surface to simulate a wave. The water flow is subject to the inclined nature of this device. Other simulators include wave pools, which tend to occupy large amounts of space and therefore can be expensive to build and maintain.